Beautiful
by xxLoveMeForMexx
Summary: Everywhere she looks, people holding hands, when is she gonna get her chance at love. When will she get her chance? How about at the dance under the disco ball? Co-written with MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18


**Hello you lovely people :) You alright? Well...this one-shot was co written with MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18, check out her stories! Anywho enjoy!**

**Summary: Everywhere she looks, people holding hands, when is she gonna get her chance at love. When will she get her chance? How about at the dance under the disco ball?**

* * *

><p><em>She read me the note he left on her bed <em>  
><em>snuck in her room right after she left <em>  
><em>and put petals on the ground<em>

Gabriella sighed, looking around her; the halls of East High were covered in red and white posters-advertising the upcoming dance. But, it wasn't the posters she was paying attention to, no, she looked all around her and saw couples. Girls leaning on their heads on their other's shoulders. When is that going to be me? she wondered; walking to her first class of the day. "Gabi!" came the voice of her best friend Sharpay, she turned. "Are you excited for the dance?" No.

"Yes," she lied, faking a smile that didn't reach her eyes. If Sharpay noticed, she said nothing but smiled and nodded, talking animatedly as she leant her head on her boyfriend Chad's shoulder.

_her head on his shoulder_  
><em>as they walk down the hall <em>  
><em>I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love <em>  
><em>and where is he now?<em>

Sighing was something Gabriella had been doing a lot. She found she had alot to sigh about. Then there was the lying. She hated lying to her friends. Although, no one noticed, they didn't even realised the fake smile she would place on her lips as she walked through the hallway on her way to lessons. People would ask how she was. 'Fine' she was say even though it was a complete lie.

She shook her head, walking into the classroom with Sharpay and Chad. Her friends' were holding hands and she often caught them kissing. Gabriella placed her head in her hands as she sat in her seat, curls falling around her face. As she looked up, her gaze fell upon Troy Bolton, the goldon boy of East High, as he walked through the doors. He was perfect, his blue eyes shone from a million miles away. Gabriella had never actually talked to Troy, he had never even looked her way. "C'mon Gabi!" Sharpay exclaimed from her seat "Cheer up, we've got the dance to talk about!" I'd rather not.

"Great"

_She's with him, I'm in the back seat _  
><em>Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing <em>  
><em>And I've never been where they are<em>

Classes seemed to pass by in a blur, Gabriella felt as if she were living a life that wasn't hers. Always looking through someone else's eyes. She sighed once more, walking to her locker before she would walk home by herself when every one else would just be...with their other half. "I don't care." she told herself bitingly, but she knew it was a lie. Soon, she heard laughter, deep and husky. She turned to see Troy Bolton laughing at something that was said by one of his friends, her gut ached for him to laugh at something she said.

_I wanna be blown away _  
><em>I wanna be swept off my feet <em>  
><em>I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breath<em>

She didn't want to be caught staring, she whipped around and walked briskly out of the front doors of the school, her gut still aching as Troy's laugh echoed in her ears. And she knew that her heart swelled in her chest whenever she did stare...but, she was just...Gabriella; plain ol' Gabriella.

_I wanna be lost in love  
>I wanna be your dream come true<br>I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
>just call me beautiful, call me beautiful<br>call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful_

Red. White. Red. White. Blue. She felt herself getting lost gazing at him. The way his teeth would shine when he smiled. The way his jeans hung low on his hips. The way he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows showing part of his tanned arms. 'Why should I care about that?' She wondered deep inside her mind 'I've never even talked to him' "Gabster!" She heard from down the hallway she she stopped just before the exit of East High. She turned

"Hi Chad" A fake smile placed on her lip gloss coated lips.

"So, how are you getting to the dance?" He wondered.

'I don't wanna go' "Umm...I'll walk" Gabriella replied

"You sure?" No

"Yeah"

_Friday night she wore his jersey to the game_  
><em> In the front row screamin out his name <em>  
><em>As he turns to her and smiles<em>

Chad looked at her, he loved her like a sister; just ask his girlfriend Sharpay, he was the older protective brother, but he did cause he cared. "Are you absolutely sure Gab-" Gabriella cut him off with her hand, and took a deep breath, speaking through her teeth.

"Yes, Chad I'm sure, now i got to get home. Homework." That's right, just bury yourself deep in work, she thought. Chad frowned and nodded, grasping his orange basketball tight in his grasp.

"See ya Gabster," she nodded tersely, and walked out with out another word.

_Everywhere I look _  
><em>people holding hands <em>  
><em>when am I going to get my chance at love <em>  
><em>my chance at love<em>

She walked down the sidewalk on her way home, catching glimpses of couples. They were holding hands, cuddling, kissing. So many people were in love. Why wasn't she one of them? She just wanted that one special person to run up, sweep her off of her feet and hold her forever. Sure, she was loved. She just wanted someone to be in love with her. She wanted to finish high school, go to college, get married, have kids and spend the rest of her life with the one she loved.

_Cuz she's with him, I'm still hurting _  
><em>Try to pretend but it's not working <em>  
><em>I just wanna be where they are<em>

There were pictures hanging from the wall in her bedroom, mainly of Gabriella with friends like Sharpay and Chad. All of the photo's of Gabriella screamed fake. The smile on her face was most definitely fake. Chad and Sharpay were always together, cuddled up, holding hands, kissing, talking, laughing.

_I wanna be blown away_  
><em>I wanna be swept off my feet<em>  
><em>I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe<em>  
><em>I wanna be lost in love I wanna be your dream come true<em>  
><em>I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you<em>  
><em>Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful<em>  
><em>Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful<em>

Night time at her house was a quiet one. A real shocker there, it was always quiet; cause her parents always went out to dinner because their excuse was that Gabriella was old enough to fend for herself. She always rolled her eyes and ate a tub of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream for her dinner and sat on her bed when her home work was finished.

"Stupid dance..." she said, stuffing her mouth. The dance started five minutes ago. "I don't want to go...and they can't understand that." She sighed and dug deeper into the tub of creamy goodness, but was disappointed slightly when she only hit the bare bottom of it.

_My heart is waiting for your love my hand is waiting for you touch_

Groaning, she tossed the empty ice cream tub at the door and slid off her bed to her closet. Sharpay is expecting me to go, she thought. Searching her wardrobe for a dress, not even smiling when she came across one that was ice blue and had sparkles at the hem and was off the shoulder.

As she was getting ready her phone rang, "hello?" she greeted, her voice plain and unemotional. However, the shrill scream on the other end jump started her emotion.

"Gabi! Where are you?" Sharpay was always one to worry her pretty little head and pink manicured fingers. Gabriella rolled her eyes and sighed,

"Just forgot is all" another lie, how many lies does she have to tell? "But I'm getting ready." Her heart wasn't it, she just didn't want to go.

"Well, hurry! Troy Bolton is here!" and why should she care? Doesn't matter, she does anyway, the way her heart began to pound in her chest revealed so much.

_My lips just wanna be kissed by you_

Her small, high heel, covered feet plodded along the sidewalk as she made her way to East High. There was no way in hell she'd be on her way there if it wasn't for Sharpay. Although, she couldn't help but notice the butterflies flying around in her stomach.

Life was like a blur as Gabriella walked into the East High gym. The walls were covered in red and white streamers, there were people dancing and there were couples. Why hadn't she thought about that? Of course there would be couples. "Gabi!" Sharpay screamed, running over and hugging her best friend, Chad hot on her tail.

"Hi"

Sharpay frowned "How did you forget about the dance?" I didn't want to come

"I don't know" She lied

LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!

The words screamed in her head.

Sharpay grinned "Troy asked me where you were, he says he wants to talk to you"  
><em><br>I wanna be blown away  
>I wanna be swept off my feet<br>I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_

"Really?" Gabriella said, the butterflies fluttering even more wildly in her stomach, she smoothed invisible wrinkles on her dress. "why does he want to talk to-" Sharpay interrupted her, putting her hands on her best friends shoulders.

_I wanna be lost in love _  
><em>I wanna be your dream come true <em>  
><em>I wanna be scared of how strong i feel for you<em>

"I don't know, he just was curious as to where you were," she began pushing her toward the middle of the dance floor, Gabriella was moving stiffly along side her, feeling uncomfortable seeing couples all over the place dancing, hugging, kissing...mostly they were doing the latter. She drew in a breath and stopped in tracks, Sharpay bumped into her.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, Gabriella sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and shook her head before speaking.

"Because...what if he just wants to humiliate me, what if-"

"I know I can be a jerk at times, but I would never humiliate a beautiful girl."

_Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful_  
><em> Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful.<em>

Butterflies were something Gabriella hated, well the ones in her stomach anyway. If Gabriella was asked to describe butterflies she would say 'Imagine sitting still for a moment on a rollercoaster as it's cascading downwards in a spiral.' Or she would say something like 'It's that feeling when you feel suddenly speechless and you can't help but smile and your stomach sinks in or at least it feels like it and your heart starts racing and you start to think twice about what to say because you are so nervous so you laugh way more than often and even some people start to blush because it is a feeling that you don't get so often that when you do get it, it's an excitement in you' "Come on Gabi" I'm going to die. I'm going to die "It's not like anything bad is going to happen" Thanks Shar

"O..Okay" Gabriella stammered as Sharpay grabbed her wrist and literally dragged her to Troy. When they reached him she pushed Gabriella forward "Hi Troy"

Troy grinned as he looked down at the girl in front of him "Hi Gabriella...I..I wondered if you eh.." He scratched the back of his neck, something Gabriella realised he did when he was nervous "I wondered if you wanted to dance..with me"

Gabriella's eyes shone as she nodded "Sure"

_Beautiful, Call me beautiful _  
><em>Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful<em>.

As Troy hooked his fingers with hers, and wound an arm around her waist, it was electric and...warm. Gabriella believed that if she kept looking into his eyes that she'd never be able to quit smiling, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull away. Troy smiled down at her as the D.J. played Stairway To Heaven, sure they were slow dancing to the fast part, but they didn't care one bit.

"Troy?" she asked, her grip tightening on his shoulder,

"Yeah?" he asked, his tone clipped with nervousness, Gabriella sucked in a breath and let it out heartily.

"Wh-why are you suddenly talking to me now? I mean, you haven't talked to me before..well, ever." He sighed, and shook his head.

"because I..uh, well, I...wow, this is hard. But..I.." Never before had Troy Bolton been nervous, and never before had Gabriella seen him this nervous. "I like you." huh?

"Wh-what?" Gabriella let out, shocked.

"I like you. A lot." If there was a reason for Gabriella to smile, this was it, the butterflies never ceased their incessant fluttering.

"Well, I...like you a lot too..." Troy smiled, the glow of the disco ball illuminating his facial features as he leaned closer. Gabriella blushed, as she rose on her tippy toes and soon it wasn't long till their lips met and it was even more electric than before.

"Beautiful." Troy mumbled against her lips, "you're beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do ya think? Review Perhaps? <strong>

**The song was B-e-a-utiful by Megan Nicole :D**


End file.
